Smosh Ian and Brooklyn Fanfic Chapter 1
by canlinanddaynawritefanfics
Summary: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX REFRENCES  This chapter go's from Them being age 13 to age 18 to age 24


**Smosh (Ian and Brooklyn) (only 1 chapter)**

I sat down at the table. Hannah, Dayna, Autumn and Ian where waiting. It was half an hour until lunch was over. English was are next lesson.

"Hey Brooklyn!" Said Ian.

"Hi, Ian." I replied

We all knew since first year Ian had had a crush on me, Autumn (My sister) Had a crush on Anthony. Dayna had a HUGE crush on lewis.

"Hey Brook, did you hear about Rhinnon(are big sister)?" Autumn asked.

"Yes, I did. She slept with a guy and got herself pregnant!"

"SHE DID WHAT?" Dayna asked.

"Oh, shit here come the class idiots." Hannah said. I looked behind me.

It was Anthony Padilla and his two friends, Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane.

"Oh. Look, Its Brooklyn Williams, Dayna Sheldon, Autumn Beeston and Ian Hecox." Anthony said.

"Anthony, Leave them alone." Lewis said.

"Shut up Lewis." Anthony shouted back.

"Anthony. BACK OFF!" Ian said trying to stop us from getting hurt. He likes me, I kinda like him back.

"Relax Hecox, I just wanna talk to Autumn." Anthony said all relaxed.

So Autumn walked off with Anthony.

"He better not hurt her or I will knock his fucking head off." I said angryly.

"Brooklyn, Can I ask you something in privet?" Ian asked

"Ok."

I knodded at Dayna and Hannah. They got the message, knodded back and left.

"Whats the matter Ian?" I asked. I wanted to tell him about how I felt.

"Brooklyn, you know we have always been friends since are first day of Middle school?" Ian said.

"Yes. We have been friends since 11. That was 2 years ago." I replied.

"Yes, Well I have liked you since then... And I was going to ask you." He paused

"Ask me what?"

"Brooklyn, Will you go out with me." He said shaking.

I paused. I wanted to scream yes, But part of me wanted to scream no.

"I...I...I...Ian...I..." I snapped out off it. "I mean yes."

Then we shared a quick hug.

**5 years later (Ian-18 brooklyn-17 1/2)**

We walked to class holding hands. I was extreamly nervous. Ian looked at me.

"Are you ok Brooklyn? You look pale." Ian said. It was sweet that he was concerned for me.

"I don't know." I was probably sick with nervousness.

We walked over to are lockers. Luckly they where next to each other. I felt liked I was going to throw up

"Brooklyn." Ian said. I accsodentaly threw up on him. "OMG Brooklyn..." He sounded like was going to brake up with me and walk off in disgust. "OMG Brooklyn, Are you ok." He said

"Ian, I am sorry, I didn't mean to throw up on you."

"Its ok, I am more worried about you." He really was concerned about me.

He took me to the school nurse.

"You can't go home by yourself." The nurse said.

"I will take her." Ian said.

"Ok, Just give this note to your teacher." She said.

When we where walking home nether of us said nothing.

"Ian, I am sorry about throwing up on you, I didn't mean to. I am so sorry." I started to cry.

"Hey, Hey, its ok. I am not angry." He said pulling me into a hug. " I don't mind if you where sick on me. Just as long as you are ok."

"Really?" I looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I care about my girlfriend more than myself."

Are faces where really close. Closer than ever before. Then the amazing happened. We suddenly kissed. Its lasted longer than a normal kiss. Then I pulled away.

"Ian...I...I...I..." I mumbled, still shocked.

"Brooklyn, I am sorry.. i ...just..thought..."

"No, Ian I enjoyed it." I pulled him in to another kiss.

We pulled apart and walked home hand in hand. Then we got to my front door. My mom's car was gone. I knew she was at work and fumbled in my pocket for my key. I got them and opened the front door.

"Well, I should probally go, Your mom could come back any minute." He turned around. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, You don't have to go, My mom is on a businuss trip in England. You can stay if you like."

"Well I nothing better to do, So shore." He said

I lead him into my house. We walked into my living room. I sat down, He stayed stud up.

"Come on Ian, You can sit down you know."

"Ok." His voice was deeper then usale.

"Ian..." Then he suddenly cut me off with a kiss. I was shocked at first. Then I thought 'He is kissing me this is wrong' then i remembered. 'He is my boyfriend, its ok' . We carried on kissing. Then he undid the top butten on my school shirt.

"Ian..No." I said quickly. I loved him but i didn't want to go this far, not yet anyway.

"Brooklyn, I love you." He wispured.

"Ian, i love you too, But we can't do this, Not yet anyway."

"Please? Brooklyn i really love you, We are old enoth to. Come on." He whispred in my ear.

I did love him. I really wanted him.

I was shocked still. I didn't want too brake up with him. For once in my life someone loved me in that way. I didn't want to let him go. He was my first proper boyfriend.

"Its ok, You don't have to." He sighed. "No one ever loved me before, My mom never loved me, I never knew my dad. Your the only person who loves me." This made me feel very sorry for Ian. I was the only person who ever loved him. Its true, He wasn't popular in school. Then I realised how specal Ian was to me. We had been seeing each other for 5 years, he was my world. He got up and opened the living room door. I got up quickly.

"Ian wait." He turned around " OK." I said kissing him gently.

"Really?"

"Yes Ian, I love you, Very much. Your like my world." I said . Ian smiled.

"I love you to." He said. I smiled back.

"But wait, What if I get pregnant, Or worse, One of us get a diesise." I said. He held me.

"Oh shit, Your right." He said back.

"Wait, I know." I dragged him upstairs. I lead him into my room. "Wait there, I will be back in a minute."

I ran into my brothers old room. 2 years ago he moved in with his girlfriend. I went under his old bed. I grabbed protection and ran back.

"Got it." I said.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked.

"i borrowed it from one of my brothers." I replied.

"Oh, Ok. Now where where we?" Ian whispered, holding me tight. I giggled.

**A hour later.**

We came from under the bed where kissing deeply. I reallyed loved him.

"Ian, I really love you." I said softly.

"I really love you too." He said back.

We paused for a few minutes.

"Wasn't that grate." He said

"It shoure was." I sighed. Then my bedroom door opened.

"What the fuck!" Ian shouted.

It was autumn and Anthony. Since Autumn started going out with anthony We had all become good friends.

"What the fuck Brooklyn!" Autumn screamed at me. They shut the door i got out of the bed, Grabbed my cloths and put them on. I opened the door and and grabbed Autumn and ran in the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you playing at." Brooklyn shouted loudly.

"Can't me and Ian get a bit of privesy for a couple of hours?"

"But Brooklyn...I want some time with anthony, Please?"

"Ok."

We walked out the bathroom. I went back in my room to tell Ian.

"There is always my place." He said

"Ok." Then he got up and got changed.

As we walked out the door I looked over and whispted to Anthony.

"Protection is under my brothers bed next to the old computer."

"Thanks" He whisperd back.

It took a half an hour walk back to Ian's place. About Half way there Ian stopped.

"Oh forget this shit."

"What do you mean. Ian are you ok."

"Yes i am fine. Hey i got an idea.

"What."

"I know a old abandond place only a couple of minutes from here. You wanna..."

"Ok."

**3 weeks later**

For the past few days i had been throwing up. I didn't know what it was. I got a bit worried because i hadn't threw up since I first slept with Ian. I was worried incase i was eather pregnant or had STD or STI. I went to the doctor, I luckly never had them. But that eather ment i was pregnant or just sick. I bought a pregnancy test. When I got back I called Ian and told him the whole story. He quickly came round.

"Well. Are you pregnant or what." He panicinked

"Let me use the test first."

So i used the test. I waited for 2 minutes. Then it flashed up... _'Positive'._

I showed Ian.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." He yelled

At this point I was crying. He pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Hey, Brooklyn, we are going to get thought this." He carmly told me.

"Don't Leave me Ian please!" I begged

"Brooklyn, Why would I leave you?" Ian said. He sounded hurt.  
>"Because most teenage dads leave there kids before they are even born. I don't want you to go. I love you."<p>

"Brook, Look I love you so much, I would never Leave you. I don't want my kid to have they same life I did." 

"Well. I could go for it aborted, or when it is born give it up for adoption..."

"Brooklyn.. We can't... It deserves to have both there parents there for it, Not some complete strangers."

"Ian, your right."

**5 years later (Ian=24 Brooklyn=24)**

"Mommy, Daddy, Wake up!" Hailie shouted.

Its was 5 years after i got pregnant with are kid. She was a girl and we named her Hailie.

"Huh." I moaned "Ian wake up..."

"NOOO"

Hailie nudged him hard.

"Owww, what was that for."

"Wake up Daddy."

"Hailie, Go back to sleep." I said

"But Mommy!"

"Hailie, go." Ian said sternly, He acted childish with Hailie, But he can act like a proper father when he wanted to.


End file.
